


Mine

by coreopsis



Series: theater!AU [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey belongs to Bob, Bob belongs to Mikey. Mild bondage, mutual consensual possessiveness. Written for kiss bingo: [wildcard] experimental: hickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chuckaloonie. ♥

Mikey comes out of their bedroom wearing a black t-shirt with the word SLAVE across the chest in blocky white letters. Bob carefully puts down the cigarette he was about to take a drag off of and stands up. He's already about to choke on his own saliva, no need to add smoke to the mix.

When he can speak, he says, "That's...that's what you're wearing?"

Mikey smoothes a hand down his chest and--oh fuck, the shirt barely skims the top of his low-slung jeans--and asks, "What do you think?"

What Bob thinks is that he's deeply uncomfortable and yet turned on as fuck, but what he says is, "You look good." That's also true. Mikey has his hair kind of carelessly slicked back from his face and just the faintest hint of eyeliner on. His jeans are sinfully tight and Bob's fingers nearly itch with the need to touch, but Mikey gives him a look that says he should keep his hands to himself.

"We don't have time," Mikey says placidly. "We're meeting Gerard and Frank at nine."

Bob looks Mikey up and down and says, "Just what kind of club are we going to anyway?"

"The regular kind," Mikey says with an amused tilt to his mouth. "Not what you're thinking."

Bob motions at the shirt and the black leather cuff on Mikey's right wrist, which Bob only learned the significance of after he started dating Mikey, and then lifts his hands in a questioning manner.

"I was in the mood for everyone who looks at me to know that I'm yours," Mikey says after a pause that's just shy of being uncomfortably long. "Which reminds me..."

Mikey goes back into the bedroom for a moment and comes out with another leather cuff that matches his, only not quite as wide and without the small D-ring next to the buckle, and says, "Do you...?"

In answer, Bob holds out his left arm and lets Mikey buckle the cuff around his wrist. It's a little stiff, but the inside is velvety smooth and surprisingly comfortable against his skin. Mikey smiles and says, "Now everyone will know you're mine too."

Bob has no idea what to say to that because nobody has ever felt possessive of him or wanted to show it off to the world. Circling Mikey's leather clad wrist with his fingers, Bob leans in and kisses Mikey tenderly on the lips and says quietly, "Come on. We don't want to be late."

***

The club is crowded and loud, and Bob holds onto Mikey's wrist as they make their way from the bar over to the spot near the stage where Frank texted them to meet. When they get there, Gerard and Frank are dancing--well, grinding up on each other like they're about five seconds away from fucking, but Bob will charitably call it dancing. Mikey looks at them and then looks at Bob with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Bob says firmly and even if Mikey can't hear the answer he can see it.

When that song segues into another one, Frank and Gerard come over, sweaty and grinning like they're having the time of their lives. Mikey looks at Bob again, all big eyes and pouty lower lip. "Please, Bob?"

"You can dance with Frankie, if you want to. If he wants to." Bob barely has the words out of his mouth when Mikey's grabbing Frank's elbow and dragging him back onto the dance floor.

Gerard laughs as he leans against the wall. Bob looks over and says, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah," Gerard says and his smile softens as he watches his brother dancing with his boyfriend. It's much more chaste than what Frank was doing to Gerard. "He looks so happy. You did that."

Bob nods thoughtfully. Mikey has made him pretty happy too. Bob is still looking at Gerard, although he's thinking about Mikey, when Gerard's smile fades and his eyes narrow. Bob follows his gaze and sees some guy trying to get between Frank and Mikey. Frank looks like he's gearing up to kick the guy's ass and Mikey just looks mildly annoyed. Bob is all set to let the two of them handle it until the guy puts his hand on Mikey's chest, right over the A and V on his shirt and Bob is moving before he's even decided he's going to.

"Don't touch him," Bob says just loud enough for the guy to hear him. He doesn't touch the guy, just wraps an arm around Mikey and moves him out of reach. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a bouncer moving in so he holds his free hand up. "Hey, it's cool. We're cool, right?"

"What the fuck? I just wanted a dance."

"He's mine. Now fuck off." Bob stares the guy down until the bouncer arrives and then the guy can't leave fast enough.

"Everything all right here?" The bouncer asks, eyeing the way Bob is still holding onto Mikey.

"Yeah, no problem," Mikey answers before anyone else can. "Just a misunderstanding."

As soon as the bouncer moves on, Frank is up in Bob's face. "I had it. I would have kicked that guy's ass."

"I know, and then you'd have gotten kicked out and Gerard would have been sad," Bob says calmly. "Do you want Gerard to be sad?"

Frank backs down and shoots a besotted look at Gerard. "Damn you, Bob, you know my kryptonite."

Bob just smirks at him and takes Mikey's hand and pulls him away from the dance floor and down a hallway past the bathrooms until he finds a dark, relatively quiet corner tucked back next to a locked storage room. He kisses Mikey on the forehead and then pushes him back against the wall.

Pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, Bob takes the chain from it and hooks it to the D-ring on Mikey's wrist band. He leaves the other end clipped to his belt loop, so now Mikey can never be more than twenty-two inches away from him. Mikey's eyes are huge and his breathing is deep and calm as Bob crowds him against the wall and says, "I've never been a possessive guy, but I wanted to break his hand for daring to touch you."

"Yeah, I could tell. It was really hot." Mikey arches his hips against Bob and he's hard. "Show me. Show me I belong to you."

Bob groans and leans his forehead against Mikey's and he's tempted. He is _so_ tempted, but there is a steady stream of people going in and out of the bathrooms and it's just too public for sex. But maybe he can show Mikey another way.

He pulls Mikey away from the wall and turns him so his back is against Bob's chest and they are both facing away from the wall, so they can see all the people moving up and down the hallway. The chain from Bob's belt loop to Mikey's wrist wraps around Mikey's hip, enclosing him further in Bob's embrace. Mikey makes a low sound of approval and leans back into Bob as Bob positions Mikey's wrist across the front of his body so that the chain pulls tight around him.

Once he's got Mikey wrapped up tight in the chain and his arms, Bob licks up the side of his neck and then whispers right into his ear, "I've got you."

"Mark me," Mikey says breathlessly and shudders in Bob's embrace. He tilts his head back onto Bob's shoulder and bares his neck and _fuck_, but that's hot. Bob reminds himself that he's in control, has to stay in control for Mikey, can't give in to the burning urge to just shove him against the wall and fuck him senseless. Later when they go home, later when Mikey is all his and they don't have an audience, later.

Bob runs his open mouth along Mikey's neck, from just under his ear to the collar of his t-shirt and then back up again, letting his teeth barely rake the skin. Mikey shivers and shoves his ass back against Bob's crotch, until Bob says, "stop it," right into Mikey's ear. When Mikey stills Bob rewards him by sinking his teeth into Mikey's neck, right where he can feel Mikey's pulse thud against his tongue. He sucks until the blood rushes to the surface and Mikey's skin goes hot under his mouth.

Mikey's low moan is all music and sex and dark secrets, and Bob has to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths before he can continue. He bites down again, just a little higher, overlapping the first hickey but also expanding it a little. If Mikey wants to be marked then Bob is going to make damn sure everyone can see it. He pulls Mikey's flesh between his teeth and sucks hard until Mikey is slumped bonelessly in his arms.

Bob takes his mouth off Mikey's neck with a pop and says, "You didn't just come in your pants, did you?"

"No." Mikey shakes his head against Bob's shoulder and whimpers. "Want to."

"You can hang on until we get home," Bob assures him. The music on the PA, which Bob had completely tuned out once they got back here where it wasn't so loud, suddenly cuts out and the sound of the crowd in the front of the club gets louder. He lets Mikey's wrist drop, loosening the chain connecting them, and says, "Come on. We don't want to miss the band."

He holds Mikey until he gets himself back together and then wipes the spit off Mikey's neck, admiring the brilliant red and purple bruise forming. Mikey glances over his shoulder with a quirked eyebrow and amused tilt to his mouth. "How does it look?"

Bob eyes it and then laughs a little. "Well, nobody's going to be thinking you're available."

"Then it's perfect." Mikey grins and takes Bob's hand, and Bob allows him to lead him back out to watch the band.

 

the end.


End file.
